


someone worth fighting for

by linhardt_von_vestra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, and so probably lowkey crack????, caspenz (caspar/lorenz) is just mentioned but im tagging it anyways because its REAL!!!, explanation in the notes, post-timeskip + blue lions route, this does not match canon At All probably but its in the blue lions route, wyvern rider linhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linhardt_von_vestra/pseuds/linhardt_von_vestra
Summary: the empire is losing. people left.but now linhardt back on a wyvern and everything is ok!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok. i feel like i owe you poor people an explanation.  
1) why wyvern rider linhardt?  
because i think green haired kind friendly healers with axes is epic. i worked so hard in my first playthrough to make linny a wyvern rider and its honestly epic.
> 
> 2) why hubert.  
when i was first playing and got linhardt i was thinking of who he should be with and my crackhead brain was like "why not hubert??" and then i fell in love with the idea.
> 
> 3) why bad write??? wahat??  
this fic never got beta read and im bad at writing hehe. also i had no reference for personality/what happened in the blue lions route since i don't remember much of what happened. also my only plan was "hehe wyvern rider linny" so this is 100% off the top of my head. also if people liked my bad crack writing from 2015 then this is ok!!
> 
> ty for reading and i hope you enjoy. maybe someday ill write a matching caspenz piece. also i totally think that linhardt/hubert should be called linbert. ty.

Hubert gazed over the battle, keeping a close watch as the Kingdom and Empire fought. He was too far away to see any faces, but he knew that the Professor and the Blue Lions would be leading the Kingdom’s army. They had already pushed far into the Empire’s territory, and Hubert sometimes found himself wondering what happened to the ones they fought. Ferdinand and Lorenz never returned after the Kingdom took control of the bridge, so he assumed that they had been slaughtered or taken prisoner.

Caspar had never returned from the Kingdom’s attack on Fort Merceus, and Linhardt never responded when Edelgard had invited him to join the fight. Of course, Caspar had probably gotten himself killed and Linhardt was probably hiding somewhere hoping that the war would end soon. Very few of the Black Eagles students remained, and whenever another one was announced missing he hated seeing the small amount of pain that showed on the Emperor’s face.

He hated it. Did the Kingdom just mercilessly slaughter everyone they fought? It would make sense, since their “King” has become a bloodthirsty animal. And-

The sound of wingbeats broke Hubert out from his thoughts, and he turned to see a wyvern decorated with green armor and a blue ribbon that showed their allegiance to the Kingdom. Of course they would sneak a wyvern rider around the main fight. But the Kingdom has rarely used wyverns in the war so far, so whoever it was must be their best rider.

Then it landed, and the rider dismounted. A very familiar rider with green hair wearing dark colored armor that had a green tint. And the said rider wielded a large, dangerous axe.

But the rider couldn’t be who he appeared to be. He just couldn’t. Hubert blinked once, twice, three times. And he was still there.

He gave a small chuckle, crossing his arms. He must be seeing things, since the one he’s thinking of would never even get close to a weapon, much less an axe. He had proven time and time again that he was too weak to use any weapon, and now he’s wielding an axe?

"Hubert,” said the rider, and the way he spoke proved that he was, in fact, who he thought he was.

"Linhardt.”

And then Linhardt stepped forward. His sapphire eyes were relaxed as always, but the way he held himself showed that he was far from relaxed. So that’s where Linhardt went. He abandoned the Empire and joined the Kingdom. Of course. But why would he have become a wyvern rider if he hated fighting and blood so much? Was he forced into it? Or was Linhardt secretly a cold-blooded killer?

Suddenly, his golden eyes were met with sapphire. While he was lost in thought Linhardt had closed the gap between them. He didn’t get too close, but he was close enough that it made him take a small step back.

"Hubert,” Linhardt started, resting against his large axe. “I’m not here to fight.”

“Of course,” he responded, voice calm. But he glanced over Linhardt’s axe, wondering if it was just for show or if it was an actual threat. “Then what did you come here for?” His gaze went back to Linhardt’s face, once again meeting his sapphire eyes.

“I was hoping that I could somehow convince you to join us,” Linhardt’s voice was equally calm, and he let out a small yawn. “Before you say anything, I know you’re loyal to Edelgard. But you’re going against the Professor. She stands no chance against him and you know it. Ferdinand and the others have already joined us, and we want to end this war as peacefully as possible.”

He let out a short laugh, “You’re right. I am loyal to the Emperor. Why would I leave her side during a time of war? You can’t be so sure that the Professor will win.”

“But I am,” Linhardt said, shifting slightly. “I’ve seen him fight many times now. Sometimes it’s like he knows exactly what’s going to happen before it happens. If Edelgard somehow wins, then I invite you to be the one who kills me.”

Hubert turned away, gazing over the battlefield. The Empire’s soldiers had already retreated and the Kingdom was standing victorious. “I know how strong he is, and I wish that I could defeat him so that the Emperor could remain unharmed,” he let out a sigh. “Do you really think that we could get her to peacefully end this war? She knows what she wants, and sometimes even I wonder if peace would be possible.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Linhardt standing behind him. “If we can get your help, then maybe peace is possible,” Linhardt paused and took a step back before continuing. “You’re close to her. Maybe without your support she’ll realize how harmful this war is. I’m sure we could reach a compromise with her, she just has to realize that war is not the only option.”

He sighed and turned to face him. He knew that he was right, but he felt as if he should reject the offer of peace and follow Edelgard even if it lead to his death. But, if everyone else is as okay as the other says, then maybe they all could work together to talk her into a compromise..

“Fine.” He didn’t give himself a moment longer. If peace is an option, then maybe peace can keep Edelgard safe. The response obviously pleased Linhardt, and the corners of his mouth tilted upwards into a small smile. “I’m glad. Then come with me, I’m sure the Professor will be glad to hear it.”

Linhardt approached his wyvern, and he silently followed. He pushed away any feelings of regret. This has to be the best choice. If the fighting continued, and the Kingdom made it to the Emperor then Edelgard would either win or die trying. So he followed Linhardt to the wyvern and let him help him onto its back. He then carefully set his arms around the other’s waist, not wanting to fall off, and suddenly the wyvern lifted into the air.

But when did Linhardt get so good at flying a wyvern?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg.. hubert and linhardt have a dinner date... 😳😳😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a short skip in time to dinner time!!! ah!!! caspenz is real and i am a god.
> 
> in the original doc i just split these up with lines so theyre kind of. not super put together. but its ok im doing gods work! also i just found out how to copypaste to ao3 without it becoming bad and ugly yay!

After they arrived at the Monastery and they spoke to the others, Hubert found himself returning to his old room. It was exactly as he left it, and a fine dust had settled over the entire room. But now that he had a moment to himself, he had more time to sit. He sat on his bed, eyes drifting over the dusty room.

Ferdinand had been happy to see him, and he was as healthy as ever. But things had obviously changed. Caspar and Lorenz, who never even looked at each other before the war were suddenly incredibly close. He’s even caught a glance of their hands brushing together in a way that implied that they were more than friends.

If he had joined the Kingdom earlier in the war, would he be close to anyone? He was close to Edelgard, but now that he left the Empire he wondered if she would ever be able to trust him. Regret was already settling in. Would him suddenly disappearing after a battle with the Kingdom lead her to assume that they killed him in cold blood? Or did she believe that they had kidnapped him and were torturing Empire secrets out of him?

Maybe, if he was able to get some of the Kingdom’s secrets he could return to the Empire and help her achieve a swift victory. But if he betrayed the people at the Monastery, would they then hate him? He knows that their opinions on them don’t matter, but the thought of betraying the people who have already so kindly welcomed him back gave him a small pang of sadness.

Part of him was happy to be with his classmates again, but part of him felt terrible for leaving the Emperor. Besides-

A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts, and he heard Bernadetta’s gentle voice announce that they were about to have dinner. Maybe a meal would help him adjust to his new spot in the Monastery.

“I’ll be right there,” he responded, and heard her quickly run away. Giving one last look around his room, mentally promising that he’ll have it cleaned up before he sleeps, he walked out of his room and headed to the dining hall. When he arrived, he instantly noticed how lively everyone was. Maybe the victory lifted their spirits, or maybe they’re so confident in themselves that every dinner is like this.

“Hubert.” He turned and saw Linhardt come over to him. “Yes?” He responded, wondering what he could need now. He was in an outfit that more suited him, a green robe that looked a lot more comfortable than his armor.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” Linhardt asked in that calm, sleepy voice of his. He took a second to think, and answered, “Alright. You can decide on what we eat.” Linhardt then nodded, and he sat down at a table as Linhardt got their food.

When he returned and sat down with their food, the question of ‘why is Linhardt using an axe?’ had already come back to him. He took a few bites, then decided to speak.

“Linhardt. If I may ask, what made you want to use an axe? Last time I saw you, you spoke of how much you hated fighting and how you hated training. I would understand you using a sword or even riding a horse, but what made you want to use an axe and ride a wyvern?” His entire question came out at once, and he waited as Linhardt thought of an answer.

“Well,” he began and then took a second of pause. “I have someone I’m fighting for. I know that they can protect themselves, but part of me wanted to become stronger so that I could defend them if I ever needed to.”

Hubert nodded, “I see. But why an axe and a wyvern? You could easily defend them with magic and heal them if needed, so why did you decide to use a weapon you used to struggle to lift?”

He watched as Linhardt took another moment to think, letting out a soft ‘hmm’ before he answered. “When I was thinking of how to fight, it was during our time as students. I thought of strong people that I knew, and my mind instantly thought of Edelgard. She’s incredibly powerful with an axe, and seeing her fight made me think that an axe would be the best weapon to use. I struggled for a long time, but now using one comes naturally to me. It feels more natural than even using magic. Plus, I’ve been speaking with Seteth, and he showed me how to properly ride a Wyvern.”

He nodded, “I see. I can understand how Lady Edelgard inspired you, but if I may ask, who are you fighting for? Who do you care about so much that it made you decide that it was time to learn how to use a weapon?”

Linhardt let out a ‘hmm’, staying silent for a moment as he took a bite of his food. “Well,” he started then paused, glancing around the dining hall, “it’s someone who was from the Empire. They’re here with us now, but sometimes I wonder if they miss the Empire. They are strong enough to defend themselves, but part of me still wants to protect them. I just don’t know how to talk to or tell them.”

He thought about it for a moment. Who could inspire Linhardt, someone who used to constantly talk about how much he hated blood in fighting, to fight?  _ He must care for them very much _ , he thought,  _ did I care for Lady Edelgard that much? If things were different, would I still want to risk my life to keep her safe? _

And who was Linhardt fighting for? Would he be fighting for Caspar? The two were very close, but-

“It’s not Caspar,” Linhardt’s voice caused him to look up from his thoughts. “And how did you know I was wondering if it was Caspar?” He responded, leaning his head on his open hand.

“You were making a face, and everyone else has asked if I was fighting for Caspar,” Linhardt’s voice was calm as he turned his head and Hubert followed his gaze, eyes landing on where Caspar and Lorenz were happily sharing a meal.

Of course. Just because they were close in the past doesn’t mean that the person would be Caspar. He looked back at Linhardt and asked, “Are they together?”

Linhardt nodded, “Of course. Caspar would never admit it, but they spend nearly every moment together. They even sometimes share a room.”

Of course. If you’re that close with someone, it makes sense to spend so much time with them. After a few moments of silence and eating, he looked back at Linhardt and asked, “Do you wish you were that close with the person you’re fighting for?”

Linhardt took a second to think, “Of course. I don’t think they would return my feelings in that sort of way, but I know that I would love to be that close to them. I think about it a lot, and I hope that someday I can be with them, but this war makes everything a lot harder.”

He hummed, “I see. I hope that things turn out well for you. If they’re here at the Monastery you can at the very least stay with them a bit longer.”

“I do too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg.. garden date... 😳😳😳😳😳...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bigger skip to this chapter because i didnt know what else to write.
> 
> your welcome ive done gods work expect caspenz at some point and ty for reading

It’s been a while since he first came back to the Monastery. He’s resumed his friendship with Ferdinand, and has even become closer to Linhardt. They aren’t as close as him and Ferdinand, but he’s started to enjoy the wyvern rider’s company.

“Hubert.”

He looked up to see Linhardt looking back at him. They were both standing in one of the gardens, and he was currently seated with a cup of coffee Ferdinand had given him. “May I sit down?”

“Of course,” he responded, and Linhardt sat in the seat opposite of him. The sun was already setting, and it casted a gentle glow over the two of them. It was nice, sitting in a calm silence like this. He could almost forget about the war that was currently going on.

“You look beautiful.”

He blinked and looked back at Linhardt, who was kindly gazing at him and looked particularly dreamy. “Excuse me?” Was Linhardt talking about him? If so, why? Linhardt has never shown any extreme interest in him, so what would make him say such a thing?

Linhardt sighed, resting his head on his right hand. “You heard me. I said you look beautiful. I said it, and I mean it.”

“Oh.” ‘Oh’ was right. That really caught him off guard. “Well, thank you, then.” He looked around. How… unexpected.

“Hubert..” He looked back at him. “You’re the one I’m fighting for.”

Again, ‘Oh’ was right. Now he’s completely off guard. Really? Him of all people? They barely ever spoke back when they were students, so what would make Linhardt like him? Did he feel the same way? He did enjoy spending time with him, and every day he found himself enjoying the company more and more, but does he enjoy it enough to call it love?

He felt another hand on his and he looked. Linhardt’s hand was gently resting on his own. Again: ‘Oh’. He looked back at Linhardt, who was gazing at him with so much love that he had to look away. This felt… nice. It made him feel a warmth he’s never felt before. Is this what love feels like? It’s like he can feel all of Linhardt’s love and care flowing into his body just from their hands touching.

“Hubert?”

He looked back at Linhardt. His throat felt dry and he swallowed, “I think I like this.” Linhardt smiled and he slowly locked their fingers together. He held his other hand out and Linhardt held that one too. Their palms were pressed together, their fingers intertwined, and it felt nice.

He watched as Linhardt lifted one of his hands and leaned forward to kiss the back of it. “How romantic,” he mused and Linhardt gave him a kind smile. 

“I’m trying my hardest,” Linhardt responded, and kissed the back of his other hand. He felt calm as he held hands with the wyvern rider, and they sat in a comfortable silence. A gentle squeeze here, a kiss from Linhardt there, and everything was nice.

He looked up from their hands to look back at Linhardt. “Do you really feel that strongly about me?” He asked, honestly still not believing it himself.

“Of course,” he responded, giving Hubert’s hands a gentle squeeze. How sweet. If there was any chance of him wanting to run back to Lady Edelgard, this moment absolutely destroyed that chance.

“Well…” He opened his mouth, ready to speak, and when Linhardt looked at him with those gentle eyes he decided to swallow any bit of worry he had left, “I think I might start falling for you if you keep treating me like this.”

Linhardt was silent for a moment, and responded with a small laugh. “Then I might just have to keep treating you like this. We could even go to bed together if you’d like, and we could hold hands at every possible moment.”

He let out a soft ‘hmm’ and gave a small chuckle, “Maybe we should. It sounds wonderful.”

Linhardt smiled, and even leaned across the table to oh-so-daringly place a small kiss on Hubert’s nose.

Okay. Maybe he was going to like this more than he initially thought.


End file.
